The Untold Saga
by eternal-charmer
Summary: This story is about a love between two individuals that crossed all boundaries and friendships that withstood many hardships. This is a story about Harry Potters parents Lily and James, their friends and their lives at and after Hogwarts The Untold Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all**

**My names Nisa. Im a 16 yr old gal whos got way too much time for herself. I thrive on reading and sports. I always wanted to write a Harry Potter fic and what better one than L/J one. This is my very first fic. Please do read and review. I don't care if you criticize my work too. I take things in a stride and wont get offended. **

**Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters belong to J.K Rowling. The rest are a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my sister, Nisha who is my favorite person in the whole world.**

**Chapter One: Beginning of 6th year**

It was the first day of the new term and Professor McGonagall was struggling to make the students pay attention, which was no small feat as most of them were in a world of their own, reminiscing about their summer vacation. Everybody except a small group of students who proudly refer to themselves as the "Marauders". They were celebrating being together after a long period by having a minor wizards contest at the back of the classroom –" who can get whose nose to be the longest in the period of a minute?". Quite harmless but very annoying, thought Professor McGonagall.

James Potter, the hazel-eyed ringleader of the Marauders had managed to get his best friend, Sirius Black's nose to a length of a metre and that too in just 10 seconds. James Potter was 6'1; hazel eyed, rugged looking and was Hogwart's star Quidditch player and one of Hogwarts most eligible bachelors. He didn't have what people would call amazingly good looks. But it was not his looks that attracted people to him. It was what his dear friend Sirius would call "warmth and charmth" .He had such mischievous eyes that sparkled whenever he was up to no good, which was quite often in his case. His hair seemed to have its own zip code; it was extremely untidy and unkempt. If there were the perfect specimen for ruggedness, he would be it. He was currently laughing at Sirius's attempts to touch the tip of his nose.

Sirius Black was 6'2; gray eyed and had sleek black hair. He was- in simple words- drop dead gorgeous. The interesting fact was that he was quite aware it. He was a fellow Quidditch player and played the beater on the team alongside James who played chaser. Anyone meeting them for the first time would have thought they were brothers. You could never see one without the other.

Even if anyone tried hard it was extremely difficult to find any dissimilarities between them. Both were kind hearted, incredibly brave, highly unpredictable and fiercely loyal to the other. Furthermore they both also shared the same sense of shrewdness or "Marauderness" as they used to call it.

Their fellow marauders Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were laughing at their antics. Remus Lupin was 6'0; brown- eyed and had sandy brown hair. He was the most studious of the group and would be seen immersed in some book or the other most of the time. He was also the considerate one of the group- not that the others were'nt nice- its just that he was always the one people would go to if they needed a confidante. He was everyone's friend and was adored by all except the Slytherins obviously. He was calm , sweet tempered and nice to everyone. He was not to be mistaken for a coward as he was incredible bold . He was the "You hold your tongue, you're fine. You anger me, you're dead" sort of person.

Peter Pettigrew , the fourth marauder was 5'7, plump, blue eyed and had dirty blonde hair. He was the mysterious one of the group, no one knew much about him. He was nice and good-tempered to everyone however Peter was not in the least bit like Remus. One could talk to Remus with ease however everyone found it awkward to talk to Peter. There was not much, which could be told about Peter because he was a very difficult person to understand. At present he was gaping at James who had managed to make Sirius's nose two metres long.

Professor McGonagall sighed and decided it was time to stop them. She couldn't go on ignoring them for ever. Blacks's nose was threateningly close to a Hufflepuff girl and was in danger of hitting her.

"Potter!" she shouted

The whole class jumped. Some of the students seemed mildly aware that a class was going on.

"Yes Professor?" James asked with an innocent face and in a saintly voice.

"I was under the impression that was conducting a class here. I hope you and Pinnochio have nothing against it" she said sarcastically.

"Pinocchio? "James asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Never mind" sighed Professor McGonagall.

"Oh and Professor, your teaching doesn't bother us one bit. You may go on," he said grinning. His friends nodded fervently beside him, Sirius's head bobbing up and down in the air.

How she like to strangle him, thought Professor McGonagall. She put on a grim expression and said, "If I have to tell you one more time to stop creating a distraction in class, it will be a months worth of detentions and fifty points from Gryffindor.

Seeing that they had exhausted their credit on Professor McGonagall, James removed a spare parchment from his bag and began writing.

J: I'm bored, Remi.

James slid the parchment over Remus's notes. Remus's eyes widened when he saw the parchment and lowered his head to write.

R: Ok

J: I said I'm bored.

R: And I said its Ok. Trouble Sirius if you like.

J: He's asleep. Hmm….. I could trouble him though….but I don't think I like a sleepy Sirius……heck, I don't even like Sirius.

R: Ok then Peter.

J: Can't you see he's staring at Tiara Moonwater.

R: Oh.

J: Remi, do something about it?

R: Call me Remi again and I'll so something about it.

J: Aahh! A bit of entertainment. Whatcha gonna do, Remi?

R: Jump on the desk and scream out loud that you used to wear diapers till the age of nine.

J: Ermm! Point well taken….

R: Thought so.

J: How did you know about that….u know?

R: Sirius told me and shut up.

J: What? He did….did he? Did he also tell you about the time when he had to go to a wedding and since the his cousin who was the flowergirl caught the flu , he had to go instead.

Remus's eyes widened when he saw this. He nearly burst out laughing and only just managed to change his laugh into a cough before it left his mouth.Professor McGonagall looked at him sharply.She had a suspicious look on her face.

A few seconds later when she realized she couldn't dock points off for coughing, she turned around and began to teach although she glanced in their direction every few seconds.

R: Now that's interesting. Go on James.

Sirius suddenly woke up from his sleep and mumbled something. Not wanting to go back to sleep , he glanced around the classroom. He then noticed the parchment on James's desk. He snatched it from James's table and began reading. His eyes first widened in amusement and then narrowed as he reached the last message. He glared at James and then began writing furiously.

S:James, you are so DEAD.

J: Hey ! You told Remus about my diapers.

S: Well…yeah…he wormed it out of me……and besides you have nothing to lose if someone finds out….. I, however have my reputation to protect.

J: And I don't?

S: Precisely.

J: I think you mean me not having the reputation of a "UNIVERSAL JERK"? I quite agree. You however quite suit the requirements.

S: Hey!

J: Hey what?

S: Nothing...I just couldnt think of a smart enough comeback.

J: Why doesnt that surprise me?

S: Shut up!

J: This could go on forever!...Change of topic...Hey Remi, where's Evans?

James slid the parchment over Remus's notes .Remus, who was now looking intently at Professor McGonagall, who was chastising Darrel White for not paying attention, noticed it only when James pinched his elbow. Remus flinched and looked down at the parchment.

R: I have no idea. And honestly James, if you dare call me Remi again , I'll tell the whole class your secret as well as Sirius's.

S: Hey! That's not fair.

R: Who said anything about fair?

J: Hello? I just asked you something…Where's Evans?

S: Don't tell me you're concerned about her, James? looks slyly at James

J: Who invited you in the conversation? I was talking to Remus.

S: I did and don't change the topic.

J: What makes you think I like her?

R: Hmmm….Let me see…. Could it be the stares you give her?

S: The stupid expression on your face then?

R: The stupid blush you get whenever we catch you looking at her?

S: The forty six times you have asked her out?

R: The forty six times she refused?

S: The ahem!….endearing words you use when talking to her?

J: Stop it… glaring fiercely ...I don't like Evans.. That was all in the past.

S: The past as in yesterday?

J: Umm….yeah.

S: Sure Prongs, your wish. If you don't want her anymore , can I have her? Im sure she wouldn't be able to resist my warmth and charmth.

J: If you even touch her padfoot , I'll kill you.Don't even think about it.

S: Touche ,Prongs.

J: Hey where s Moony and Wormy?

S: Moonys wasting his time again. Hes actually listening. Imagine! And Peteys drooling over Tiara Moonwater.

J: Sheesh! Kick Moony 4 me will ya?

S: With pleasure.

J: THAT WAS MY FOOT ,U IDIOT.

S: Oh so sorry Prongs grinning broadly didn't notice your leg.

R: Im back. Did I miss anything interesting?

J: Oh Remus. So pleased to see you in the world of the normal again. You didn't miss anything but dear Sirius here is about to be kicked in the shins by somebody.

S: You harm me, Prongs and I promise ill never tell you about Remus's secret stash of chocolate frogs.

J: What?

R: You know what ? I think ill help you out and do the kicking thing for you , James.

S: gulp

Suddenly the door of the classroom opened and a girl entered. (Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief.) She was tall and slender with dark auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. She had soft , creamy skin and pink cheeks that gave her a permanent blush. Her most classic feature, however was her green eyes which shone like emeralds.

Lily Evans .

She was peering around the classroom looking anxious.

" Miss .Evans. You're late" said Professor McGonagall stating the obvious.

"Umm….Sorry Professor but I had to take Rachel to the hospital wing. She wasn't feeling well today morning" said Lily biting her lip nervously.

"What happened to her?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"I don't think yesterdays feast agreed with her stomach" said Lily, hoping that excuse would satisfy Professor McGonagall.

"Well be seated. Confer with with Ms.Guire and Ms. Summers on what was done earlier"

Lily nodded and looked around the class, her eyes scanning the students for her friends.

"Lily….psst, Lily!…..Over here" Two girls seated in front of the marauders called out.

Lily turned around and on spotting them, smiled and walked towards them.

"Lily, hows Rachel now?" her friend Lydia whispered looking concerned.

"Still puking her lungs out. I had to perform over a hundred vanishing charms already" muttered Lily.

Her friends Eva and Lydia giggled.

"My God , if she ever finds out that it was not the feast that didn't agree with her but the puking pastilles I added to her soup yesterday, shes gonna kill me"moaned Lily.

"Well you shouldn't have" Eva said trying hard to contain her laughter.

"It was an accident. That soup was meant for that troll Sasha Whitney and her sidekick Della Scorsini.It wasn't my fault that Rachel , being the ravenous pig that she is ate it."said Lily glaring at Eva. Sasha was Lilys arch enemy from Ravenclaw. She wasn't the only one. Due to her amazing grades, she had quite a few enemies in Slytherin. No, scratch that- the entire house of Slytherin despised her. But if there was one person she hated more than Sasha Whitney and her friend was Lucius Malfoy. He went out of his way to make trouble to make trouble for the redhead and she retaliated fiercly forcing him to spend many weeks in the hospital wing with various injuries .It was a well known fact in Hogwarts that if Lily and Malfoy were within 10 metres of each other, disaster would be sure to ensue. Theyre rivalry was like that of Severus Snape and the Marauders.

Rachel was the insane one of the group, her crazy ideas always keeping the others entertained. She had a temper almost as bad as Lilys. Eva was the adventurous one of the group, her craze of sports often causing much exasperation to the rest. Lydia was the brain of most of their pranks. Sharp witted and shrewd were some of the qualities reminiscent of Lydia. She didn't look it as she always appeared the picture of innocence. Last of all Lily, she had a temper the size of China. The 3rd years had nicknamed her "The Bull" for ,the year before, she had turned a third year Slytherin boy into a toad for insulting a 1st year girl's heritage ie in other words , for calling her a "mudblood". She was equipped with a brilliant mind ,she could outwit almost anyone. Woe betide anyone who get into her wrong side.

Behind them the marauders were listening carefully to every word they were saying. Sirius grabbed the parchment and began writing furiously.

S: Jamie, can I plz plz have her? Shes my perfect match. Rare combination – beauty with brains.

J: Darling Sirius, the answer is still NO.

S: Its not like she'll ever date you anyway. She hates you dude.

J: glaring at Sirius I was trying to forget that. She'll come around once she sees my irresistible demeanor.

S: Irresistible what? Are you sure you're talking about yourself Prongs.

James kicked Sirius under the table and Sirius let out a cry in pain. The whole class turned around to look at him.

Professor McGonagall peered over her square glasses and asked " Why, is my setting a three feet essay on Animagi too much for you, Mr. Black?"

Sirius recovered from his shock instantaneously. He grinned and said "Yes Professor. Since it's the first day of the term, all the teachers are likely to be setting homework. After nearly two months of holidays when the students( he gestured towards the rest of the Marauders who immediately put on sad puppy faces) are submerged into the stressful nightmare of homework, it could lead to overstrain, mental torture, dementia , insomnia , amnesia and…." Running out of names added " and eventually death".He stood up and said in a pleading tone ". Im sure an intelligent teacher like yourself wouldn't want to lose one of your most valuable students. And what if I do die? You will forever have the guilt in your heart that you let an irresistibly handsome man like myself , nature's gift to women die at the age of sixteen. What about the people? What about the people? There are thousands around the world that have not yet met the wonderful man that is Sirius. Why are you denying them all that, why? Im sure that…"

"Enough is enough ,.Black .How dare you disrupt the class yet again?"she said sharply. The whole class was giggling. She took deep calming breaths and said in a quiet voice "Im hope you enjoy detention tonight as much as you enjoy class,Black."

"Of course I will if you're there with me , Professor" said Sirius grinning, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Professor McGonagall seemed incapable of speaking at that moment.She said in a strained voice " Sit down, Black"

Sirius sat down in his place and smiled broadly at his fellow classmates.

James mumbled " Jerk! You could have just settled for a "no"….but no, you just had to show off."

Sirius grinned at James and said in a pitying tone "Its no use being jealous of me,Prongs. You know you can never match my charm."James snorted. Sirius winked at a Hufflepuff girl who kept glancing at him , thereby causing her to turn to a violent shade of red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I really cant understand is how Professor McGonagall could possibly take a liking to you both. Its not fair, you get away with everything " said Peter who was piling food onto his plate. It was lunch time and the clatter of cutlery and the chatter of students could be heard throughout the Hall.

"As I was telling Sirius just some time back that is because of my irresistible demeanor." Said James, stacking pieces of strawberry pie onto his already full plate.

"Well your Irresistible whatever couldn't get Lily to like you, could it? She still thinks that you are the biggest prat to ever walk on Earth ."said Sirius with a sly look on his face.

"Moony,if you ever want to see your friend alive again, please tell him to run as fast as he can before I beat him to pulp ."said James through clenched teeth.

"Speak of the devil…."said Sirius and pointed to the Entrance door.Lily and her gang minus Rachel were making they're way to the Gryffindor table.They sat at the very end of the table, as far as possible from the Marauders.

Sirius sighed and said "The unattainable beauty of Hogwarts, pity!"

"Hey James ,you better coax her into dating you fast because I heard that Tim Robbins in Ravenclaw is planning on asking her out for the first outing to Hogsmeade ."said Remus with a grim expression on his face which only Remus could pull off.

"What?"asked James looking horrorstruck."You mean Tim Robbins, the Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah! But that should be any problem for you right.Just switch on your irresistible demeanor stuff" said Sirius with an evil expression on his face. But he was immensely surprised that James didn't reply with a swift blow to the head or to any other part for that matter.

In fact, James wasn't listening to him at all.He was busy staring at a certain fiery haired person sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Lily,hes staring at you again."whispered Eva.They had gone to see Rachel in the hospital wing before coming to have lunch. She was much better now but still looked quite pale. Atleast she wasn't puking her lungs out anymore!

"Ignore him,ignore him" said Lily throwing her red locks behind.They were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table as far as possible from the Marauders."I thought he would have grown a bit over the summer but apparently not."

"But hes so amazingly cute,Lily though I must say hes not my type. I don't know why you keep refusing to date him. He obviously like you very much ." said Lydia piling sauce on her puff.

"Hes the biggest jerk I ever had the misfortune of meeting. The way he keeps messing up his her, his stupid superiority complex , the way he walks , talks………everything annoys me like hell. If he ever asks me out again Im gonna puke.And its not like his cronies are any better though I feel Remus is kinda nice. Nice or not, atleast he, being the only reasonable one of the lot ought to try and keep the others in order .You saw the way Sirius Black was showing off in class today. He makes me so mad I could……I could……. Do something drastic. "finished Lily.

Eva glanced over her shoulder at the Marauders and to her horror saw that they were coming over.

"Don't look now but theyre coming over.Oh crap!"muttered Eva trying to appear as though she was interested in her food.

"What?"said Lily angrily."If he hits on me again……Ill"

"Chill Lily"whispered Lydia."Don't do anything rash."

"Lets talk something else……how about Quidditch?" asked Eva, the sport freak that she was.

"Oh please, they'll just join in the conversation. You know how nuts they are about Quidditch." Said Lily, talking amiably to her friends, trying to appear that they were having a normal conversation.

They pretended to be unware that they were coming over.But when she heard the only too recognizable voice of James Potter, she had to turn around.

"Hey girls.Long time no see. May we have the pleasure of joining you ladies for lunch?"drawled Potter.

"Sure.Go ahead."Lily replied curtly, determined not to lose her cool.

James and Sirius sat opposite the girls while Remus sat next to Lydia and Peter, next to Eva.Lily was shifting uncomfortably in her seat sandwiched between Lydia and Eva.

"So how was your vacation ?" asked James.

"Dull"said Eva.

"Boring"said Lydia.

"Catastrophe " said Lily.

"Catastrophe, how come?"asking Remus, a grin on his face.

"Oh nothing bad happened except my sister Petunia tried to open my trunk without a key which just happened to have an anti-theft device attached to it."

The Marauders sniggered.

"So what happened?"asked Sirius, grinning.

"Oh well,her whole body was covered with dozens of these greenish purple blob things and her hair got all scaly like.A few wizards from the Ministry came and tried to set things right but they couldn't do anything about the scars on her face as she has scratched some of them.She was screaming awful stuff like "Im scarred because of you wretch." And " I had a date tonight". In my opinion,serves her right , the sly old pig."

They all laughed.

"Well, we have to go now. Got to visit Rachel."That was a lie. Lily just wanted to get away as soon as possible from the Marauders.They rose and walked out of the Great Hall.

James slapped his hand against his head and let out a huge moan.

"Whats wrong now? Didn't you atleast carry out a decent conversation with her for a change?" asked Remus.

"Come on…..She was so obviously lying when she said she had to meet Rachel."mumbled James.

Sirius had a worried look on his face which was odd because few people had ever seen Sirius worried. Though he used to tease James endlessly over Lily , he never meant for him to get hurt. He told him in a consoling voice "She'll come around, one day she will."

"Yeah right, like in a hundred years. Padfoot, that girl is even more stubborn than I am"

"I know Lily , atleast I think I do. I don't think shes one to fall headstrong into relationships. She'll realize your feelings towards her are true one day. "

"When did you get that smart ?" asked James, grinning.

"Practice, my dear boy. Had to use all that crap with all the girls Ive gone out with. Man, theyre weird."

The next day was not a good one for Lily. She woke up late and had to shower in record time but she lost 5 points for Gryffindor anway for arriving late in Potions. She practically screamed at Eva and Lydia for not waking her up. (We did try Lily! Honest! You just rolled over.) Her potion which was supposed to be violet in colour turned out a bright atrocious pink, Professor Frost was not pleased. And to make matters worse, she got set extra homework. Nope, this was definitely not Lilys day.

Another thing she couldn't understand was that she kept tripping every five minutes. Luckily she overheard Black talking about a prank on Evans to Remus. She cornered him after Potions and told him that if he didn't take the spell off her shoes, she'll curse his hair off. Lily had come to know through reliable sources mainly Sirius's vengeful ex-girlfriends that Sirius loved his hair and used to discreetly visit a beauty parlor once a month to have his hair shampooed and gelled. Sirius's face turned white and he quickly took off the spell and mumbled something that sounded like "Umm……hope……..wont….tell…..anyone.."

At lunch , Lily sighed in relief. She had survived the morning.

"Hey Lils, whats a dell vijon" asked Lydia looking puzzled. She was doing a Muggle Studies essay.

"Dell vijon? No idea. Is it written in that book" asked Lily pointing at Lydia's muggle studies text.

"No.Professor Nixon said something about moving pictures on a screen."

"Oh you mean television?"

"Ohh! That's the word."said Lydia, beaming.

Lily rolled her eyes while Eva grinned.

"Hey, hurry up with your lunch, we've got to see Rachel. She'll be complaining about how we left her to die in the hospital wing.

Finishing lunch quicky, they gathered their stuff and went to the Hospital wing. Lily saw Madam Pomfrey, the nurse standing out the hospital wing talking to Professor McGonagall. Eva went up to her and asked her if they could see Rachel. Its not like theyre approval mattered any way, they were going to see Rachel no matter what. Madam Pomfrey nodded irritated, obviously in the middle of a serious conversation.

Lily was curious as to what they were talking about. She whispered to Lydia and Eva that she wanted to overhear the conversation.She walked to the entrance of the hospital wing and bent down, pretending that she wanted to tie her shoe laces. She was covered by a thick curtain that ran along the length of the hospital wing. Eva and Lydia stood above her, appearing to be waiting for her to finish tying the shoe laces.

She could hear them clearly but she could make out snatches of their conversation.

"But how does the League propose to deal with such uprisings."That was the hushed voice of Madam Pomfrey,

"The Headmaster thought it would be useful to have spies in the Ministry and among them"

" But why in the Ministry?"

"That man is no fool, Pomfrey. He must have suitably placed many men among the Ministry. You saw what he is capable of? The people have still yet to understand the seriousness of the situation. Albus suspects it will only be a matter of time before he launches a full fledged attack on the wizarding community. It could be war for all we know."

"But surely, he is overreacting."

"Albus does not tend to overreact, Poppy. Anway lets leave the conversation at that. I have a class within a short while."

Lily straightened up and signaled the end of the conversation to Lydia and Eva. She was puzzled. Who was Professor McGonagall talking about? And what League? And war on the wizarding community. Lydia and Eva seemed to be pondering over the same conversation.

They got into Rachel's separate compartment.

"Hey Rachel! Having fun?" asked Lily smiling.

They walked upto the bed and saw a girl in a pale blue nightgown sitting at the corner of her bed. Her gleaming brown hair which was straight was let loose and her grey eyes shone with joy at seeing her friends again. Rachel hugged them and said "No one to talk to but Madam Pomfrey was beginning to get to me."

"So how are you?" asked Lily feeling happier than she had all day. Things were certainly not the same without Rachel.

"Much better. Poppy tells me I could get out today. Thank God for that. If I had to drink one more pepper-up potion, I think ill go insane"

"Which you surely aren't already."teased Eva.

Rachel just glared.

"So tell me. Anything interesting happen recently."asked Rachel.

"Oh nothing much. We had a talk with the yesterday. A brief one I might add. James was on the verge of asking Lily out again."said Lydia

"Oh, already? Poor guy. Hes fighting a lost cause. Lilys too stubborn to accept, more stubborn than my Mom, if that's believable." Rachel's mother Mrs. Kingsley had been married three times after the death of Rachel's father and her first husband, Peter Kingsley. She kept her first husband's name even after her marriages ,all not exceeding more than 2 years. She was only 22 when she gave birth to Rachel and was 25, when Mr. Peter Kingsley met with fatal accident. She was 38 now.

Lily just glared at Rachel.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I mean it. I mean whats so wrong with James. There are girls who are dying to date him and you've just refused him 46 times."said Rachel frowning at Lily. Rachel and Eva had starting counting the number of times James asked out Lily since 3rd year.

"That's exactly what I mean. Women are like a play thing for him. Something to be thrown away when you get bored with them. Do you know the number of ex- girlfriends each and every stupid member of their gang have.? I certainly don't want to be one of his toys" replied Lily apprehensively.

"But Lily, hes asked you out 46 times, for crying out loud." Rachel practically screamed.

"You know, the reason hes still pursuing me is because I'm not like other girls who fall at his feet.. I'm one of the only girls at school who sees him for what he is – a jerk. And I am the only girl in school whos refused a date with the infamous Potter. He sees me as only a challenge, someone who is not intimidated by him. And frankly I'm quite proud of that."

"Oh , Well. It was worth a try. Asking you to change your mind on anything is sort of like expecting a miracle."Rachel sighed. "Forget I said anything. Well……what else is new?"

"Nothing much. Oh yeah, Sirius asks about you around 10 times a day" said Lydia, slyly.

"Misses me, does he" asked Rachel, jokingly.

"Oh no, he thinks its truly hilarious that you began puking non- stop after the Feast. I also heard him talking about you getting out of going to class. He thinks you did it on purpose." Said Lydia.

"You know, I never really found out what upset my stomach at the feast. I should avoid eating that stud from now on." Said Rachel, suddenly remembering.

Lily suddenly had a coughing fit. She was practically rolling on the bed trying to control it and stopped only when Rachel administered two hard slaps on her back.

"Sorry" said Lily, panting, trying to regain her breath.

"As I was saying. I should probably find out what caused the stomach upset." Said Rachel.

Lydia and Eva grinned at each other.

"Oh I don't think youll ever come across that problem anymore." Said Eva trying to control her laughter.

"Why not?"

"Because…."started Eva.

"Because they're not likely to serve the same stuff again. You know the house elves, always wanting change. Perhaps it was the way it was cooked that caused you the stomach upset" said Lily, casting a warning look at Eva.

"Perhaps" said Rachel, not looking satisfied.

"Anyway , when are you getting out?"asked Lily trying to change the topic. Eva is going to get strangled soon. Or maybe pushed off the astronomy tower- thought Lily.

"Hey, why not now? Madam Pomfrey said I could get out today. Ill ask her now." Said Rachel and she left the room.

Lily then turned around and glared at Eva and Lydia."Look here, one word about the feast thingee and I promise I wont rest till I put the Cruciatus on you."

"Relax Lily.We wont tell." Replied Lydia.

They both put on their puppy faces and looked at Lily with innocent eyes.

"Do you think we'll do that?

Little Satens - thought Lily. God help me.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. Love those who review.**


	2. Just fooling around

**Hey y'all. How ya doin?Theres some stuff I forgot to tell you about the characters and its too late to add it now………so Ive written it at the bottom of the page just so you'll know…...so do read.**

Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters belong to J.K Rowling. The rest are a figment of my imagination.

Chapter 2 : Just fooling around 

A considerable number of things happened over the next few days. For one, on seeing Rachel out of the hospital wing, Sirius lifted her into the air and began singing "For shes a jolly good fellow."She was rather amused at his reaction at first but when he began doing imitations of her puking her lungs out in the common room in front of his fellow Marauders, she was less amused. She took to ignoring him as usual. Another worthwhile incident that happened was that, Eva was asked out by Josh Griffiths, a Hufflepuff she never knew existed. But agreed to go out with him on the grounds that he was 'cute'.

On Saturday morning , Lily was the first to wake up in her dorm. After trying to wake up her friends to no avail , she left for the Great Hall for breakfast. Only a dozen or so people were there in the Great Hall. She took her usual place at the end of the table and began piling food on her plate. She began wondering what they would do today. There was no homework to do as she and Lydia had sat up late the previous day, finishing it. As for Rachel and Eva, there was no chance they would so much as touch their books before 8 pm on Sunday evening.

She was on her second sandwich when people began to arrive. Most of them looked tired and sleepy which was nothing how Lily felt. She always felt rejuvenated in the morning. Gryffindor table began to fill up slowly and mainly people wished her 'Good morning'. She was talking to a couple of fifth years ,Michael O'Malley, a fifth year Gryffindor who was seeker in the Quidditch team, Anna DeLuc who played chaser and Ryan Moran who was the charms genius of his year and considered Lily as his model student when Lydia arrived alone to the Great Hall. She came and sat next to Lily.

"I had to practically scream at Eva & Rachel to make them get up. They'll be here in a minute that is if they haven't fallen asleep trying to put on their clothes." Said Lydia, yawning. " Hey Lils, help me out on the dell vision thing after breakfast ,okay?That's the only homework Ive got left. I want to know atleast a bit on it and not look like a fool everytime Professor Nixon asks me the question, which is every class. The fazed eyes and reflective look does not work everytime."

"For the last time, its television! And okay." Replied Lily warily.

She looked towards the Entrance and saw the Marauders minus Remus come in. All three of them looked extremely exhausted. Potter's messy hair was filled with what looked like sand. His eyes looked bloodshot. Sirius too looked sweaty and his usually jumpy and bubbly character was gone. He had a slight cut on his cheek which was bleeding, he seemed unaware of it. Peter looked much better than the other two, he didn't look either sweaty nor hurt. He only looked kind of weak-kneed. All three of them had dark circles under their eyes. Luckily for them, nobody paid much attention to them except for Lily and Lydia. Lily wondered where Remus was and what the rest of the Marauders were up to so as to make them so tired. She frowned when she realized she hadn't seen Remus the day before also.

"Hmmmm……….they probably were in some sort of duel or something."thought Lily. She then looked towards the Slytherins to check if any of them seemed hurt in any way. Nope, none of them were.

That was when Rachel and Eva came in. On seeing Eva, Lily and Lydia burst out laughing. Eva was walking with her eyes shut and a peaceful expression on her face. She seemed totally unaware about where she was. Rachel, nearly on the verge of bursting out laughing herself was holding her hand and pulling her to the Gryffindor table.

Eva was muttering " I don't wanna wake up now…..Don't wanna!….Can I sleep some more time,momma…..can I momma,please?"

Rachel cooed "Sure you can darling. You want me to cover you with the quilt."

A small smile crept on Eva's face and she replied " Yes momma…..I love you!"

Rachel replied " I love you too darling." On reaching the table , she took a glass of water. " Heres your quilt darling." And promptly poured the water over Eva's head. Sweet Revenge. She remembered how Eva had poured a bucket of ice cold water over her last year when she refused to get out of bed.

Eva woke up suddenly, with an astonished look on her face. She looked around the Great Hall and said "Huh!……..huh?……..How did I get here? And how the hell did I get all wet?"

The whole table was sniggering, some putting their hands on their mouths to control their laughter.

"You went sleepwalking to the lake, where you then began sleepswimming. The giant squid, being the sweetheart that it is, pulled you to the shore. We then dragged you here from the lake….Any questions?" said Rachel, grinning at Lily and Lydia.

"Ouch, that smarts, mate" said Sirius massaging his arm which had a huge cut on it. It wasn't noticeable since Sirius always wore full sleeved shirts.

"Its your fault, man. I told you not to anger Remus on such days." Said James piling food on his plate. He then winced as he too had a cut on his arm though not as huge as Sirius's. " Don't know why but he was particularly violent yesterday."

"It didn't seem any different than usual to me." Said Peter, surprised.

"Duh, it wont to you. What are you, like five pounds?" said Sirius angrily and then let out a moan. "Crap man, it hurts so much. I wish I could go to the hospital wing. Tell Madam Pomfrey that we were trying out a spell or something."

"I don't think you should. Shes dumb but not that dumb."said James, sharply. He then turned around and saw Lily ,Rachel, Eva and Lydia looking at them curiously. He grinned broadly and winked at Lily. It had the effect he hoped for, they all looked away, Lily glaring at him. "I think we should get out from here. People are beginning to notice us. Come on, I want a nice long shower."

"But I haven't even started eating yet." Pouted Peter.

"Take some food with you. Otherwise we could always raid the kitchen later. " replied James.

"That felt good." Said James, coming out from the shower with a towel wrapped around his body, his hair wet.

"So what do you want to do today ?" asked Sirius, applying a drying spell to his wet hair.

"What are the options?" asked James changing into a pair of blue jeans and a grey tee shirt.

"We could always prank the Slytherins, prank the teachers, prank Filch or for a change, spend the whole day making a nuisance of ourselves."

"Or we could finish our homework." Suggested Peter

"You're no fun, Petey……….Ooo….How about pranking the girls?" said Sirius a grin lighting up his face.

"Nope, I don't want to have to face Lilys temper again……….. AND WHAT DID YOU SAY , BLACK?" James shouted at Sirius, for he heard Sirius mutter something which sounded suspiciously like "whipped".

"What? I didn't say anything" said Sirius, looking innocent. "Okay, making a nuisance of ourselves it is then."

They entered the common room and took their usual place at the right hand corner of the room, a place where they could talk without risk of being overheard. The common room was not crowded. Most of the people around seemed to be fifth years and above.

James glanced around and saw Lily and her friends sitting by the fireplace. He found himself holding his breath as always when looking at the red- haired beauty he had been courting since third year and let out a soft moan. She was laughing at something Rachel had said, a laugh which James found truly captivating. But it wasn't the hair or the laugh that made James crazy about her, it was her eyes- piercing green that they were. He hadn't felt that badly about a girl before. Sure, he had his fair share of girlfriends but every time he was with them , he found himself inevitably comparing them to Lily and none of them rated that high.

"Earth to James, earth to James- come in James." Shouted Sirius. James looked away and glared at Sirius. "What?"

"Do you want to be arrested for stalker intentions , Prongs?" asked Sirius, looking bemused. A/N –I love that line. Ive seen it used innumerable no of times. Couldn't resist.

"Aww,shut up" replied James, irritated.

"So tell me again , how did I end wet at the Great Hall today morning. And if you mention the giant squid again, I'm gonna kick you."asked Eva, annoyed at how she had made a fool of herself at the Great Hall.

They just ignored Eva, having answered the same question atleast five times.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Lydia. She had just completed her muggle studies essay.

"I'm feeling kind of sleepy. I think Ill go to sleep now."said Eva yawning.

"Aww…..do you want momma to get you a quilt too?" asked Rachel, smirking.

"What?"

"No way you're going to sleep now. Lets go upstairs and listen to a few records. Come on"said Lily. They got up and went to their dorm. Lily opened the dorm and saw that their dorm mates were awake. "Hey Aria, Janise!"

"Keep it down, will you? Im doing my mantra."said Aria annoyed. Janise was busy painting her toe nails.

"Ok…whatever." They never used to hang out much with Aria and Janise. They weren't the bad sort. They were just the 'little' bit obsessed with their looks. They weren't the best of friends, they were more like good acquaintances with Lily and the rest.

"Hey Lil, wheres the muggle magazine Vogue you were getting me" asked Rachel.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." Said Lily and she began fumbling for it among her stuff. "Oh here it is. Havent even read it yet."

"Read it out loud."said Eva.

Lily turned to a page and began to read "Pink, the seasons colour. Pink is all the rage this winter as famous fashion designers selected pink as their prime colour in designs. It ability to blend with all skin types is the reason for its popularity .The sharp shades…..blah blah blah…………Sheesh, pink of all colours." Said Lily, disgusted.

"Nezt page." Said Lydia sitting on the ground, next to Lily.

"Lancome products announce the launch of their latest set of lipsticks in colours ranging from chocolate seduction to red desire ensured to suit every woman's taste. The shade of………"

"Next page."said Rachel. She was trying out different hairstyles in front of the mirror.

"Latest in casual wear is the flared skirt. Colours ranging from….blah blah blah…..Hey! Rachel you're Moms picture is here " shouted Lily suddenly.

"What?" said Rachel. She snatched the magazine from Lily's hand and read.

"The fashion show on Fifth Avenue was held by model turned designer Laura Kingsley. Her designs include the lovely…blah blah blah. And now for an interview with the stunning designer." Her eyes scanned the interview.

"Read" urged Lydia.

"Vogue: Ms.Kingley, please tell us about your new collection of casual wear.

Laura Kingsley : Please call me Laura. Ms. Kingsley makes me sound so old. My new collection of casual wear is for the modern woman. I think she is ready for a more daring look. When we look around today, we see no variety in clothing, either in colours nor in designs. My designs begs to vary. You would see a whole new variety of clothing in unique styles and colours designed to suit every individual.

Vogue: Tell us how you turned to this career.

L.K: My father was an actor and my mother was an artist. Ive been brought up in show business since I was a child. I was modeling since the age of 15 when I modeled for teenage wear. I got recognized by a famous fashion chain and went into advertising their clothing. And now, franky Im too old for modeling, Ive decided to turn to designing clothing.

V: Tell us a bit about your personal life.

L.K: Nothing much really. I have a pretty normal family life. "**_Yeah, except that shes married four times more than a normal woman."mumbled Rachel _**I have a daughter Rachel who is sixteen and I think the world of her. "**_ Yeah, suuure…."said Rachel _**My husband Philip is the most understanding and loving man I have ever met. **_"I wonder how many times shes used that line" _**I have everything I could possibly want.

V: How is your daughter adjusting to your hi fi life. Do you get time to spend with her?

L.K: I think shes okay with it. Shes a smart girl and I haven't heard her say a word against me. **_"You most certainly have, woman!", shouted Rachel _**I've sent her to a boarding school as I didn't want her to feel lonely when I'm not a home. **_ Rachel smirked _**But I do miss her a lot. I feel bad that Im not around a lot more.

V: Any chance she'll follow in her mothers footsteps.

L.K: Oh, I don't know. Its her choice, really. Shes grown up to be a lovely girl. People say she has her mothers looks. But I don't believe so. Shes too beautiful to look like me. Forgive me if it seems that I'm boasting but I truly do think the world of my daughter.

V: How do you think she feels about being the sole heir to your legacy of over thirty million dollars..

L.K: Shes not big- headed or anything. Shes says it wouldn't make much of a difference in her life.

"Thirty million dollars!"shouted Eva. "Your Moms worth over thirty million dollars? Wow!" Lily and Lydia looked stunned too.

"Big deal" said Rachel shrugging.

The interview was over but there were a couple of notes on Laura's fashion shows and pictures of her fashion range. She turned the page and suddenly let out a cry.

"What?", asked Lily.

"They…..they have a ….a picture…of me.", she gasped.

Lily snatched it from her hand and she saw that on the next page was a picture of Rachel and her mom. It looked to be taken alleast two years ago. Surprisingly Rachel was smiling in the picture. When Lily looked at the picture the similarities between Rachel and her mom were so amazing.- the same grey eyes, gleaming brown hair everything. She turned around and said , " So what? They got a picture ."

"But that's invading my privacy, that is. I hate being known as the famous models or famous designer's daughter. It sucks. As it is , I have to go to those dopey parties Mom gives at home and be asked out the sons of Mom's friends and associates. They never had a picture of me before. NEVER. Oh! It makes me so mad I could….. I could…"

"Seriously, its not so bad." Eva said fairly. "Don't know why you're complaining myself."

"And that's not all. I just remembered something Mom wrote to me about during the holidays from France. She wants me to join her for the inauguration of her new shop in London in December."

"Doesn't she already have a shop in London?"asked Eva.

"Yeah, try three shops in London. I don't know, this was supposed to be something special or something. That's why she wanted me to come."said Rachel.

Lily looked at her best friend sympathetically. She knew how Rachel hated anything to do with her mother's celebrity life.

Rachel mumbled "I'm not going. I simply wont." And she buried her face in her pillow.

The days slowly progressed , September slipped by and October was in their midst. Days used to fly at Hogwarts. The first signs of winter was beginning to appear in the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghh!"

Lily woke up with a start and instinctively grabbed her wand from her bedside table. She got up cautiously and pointed her wand to the direction from which she heard the scream come from. Fear dwelling in her mind, she threw back the covers of her bed and poised her wand ready to curse whatever had disrupted her sleep.

She was surprised to find that nobody but Rachel there. Rachel's face was white with what appeared to be fear. She was sitting at the edge of her bed and looked scared to even move.

"Rachel , what's wrong?" Lily whispered concerned.

Rachel looked at her , her eyes wide. She mumbled something, her lips barely moving.

"What was that?" asked Lily cautiously, walking to Rachel's bed.

" Lily……go away. Don't come any closer……..please don't."whispered Rachel.

"Rachel, what happened?" asked Lily. "You're scaring me now."

"Lily….Lily, there's a …….a snake on my bed. Its right next to me………….its freaking huge……….. I'm scared to even move……….Oh my God!……I think its moving."said Rachel, her lips barely moving.

Lily could have laughed aloud with relief. "Is that all? Oh my God, you scared me out of my wits. Rachel, there are no snakes in Hogwarts. You're hallucinating."

Rachel whispered " Scared you? Help me Lily. I saw it."

Lily walked towards Rachel's bed and pulled back the bed curtain. Slowly Lily, ever so slowly. She saw a small serpent not more than a few inches long at the edge of her bed. Its skin looked suspiciously silky and it wasn't moving. Its skin had the colours of green and ……pink? She never heard of a snake with pink skin before.

She pointed her wand at it and said "Wingardium Leviosa.". The snake rose of Rachel's bed and Lily it guided it to the end of the room.

She turned around and looked at Rachel whose face was contorted with fear and burst out laughing.

Rachel glared at her fiercly and asked " What are you laughing for? Its still in the room."

Lily gasped " Huge ….snake.!" and burst out laughing again. She was trying to gain control over herself.

" Yeah, well, it could have been poisonous you know" replied Rachel, a defiant look on her face.

"You mean this snake" asked Lily, giggling. She walked to where the snake was and picked it up gently.

Rachel screamed and said " Lily! Put it down, it could bite you."

"Okay" said Lily, feigning dumbness. She bent down to put it down and then with lightening speed threw it at Rachel saying "Think fast sucker."

Rachel let out a ear splitting scream as the ' snake' fell into her arms. She threw it onto the floor and took several steps backward. "Lily , How could you? I ACTUALLY touched it. Eww…!" she screamed and moved away from the atrocity.

Lily giggled and said "Oh my God Rachel, you are such a doofus. That 'scary ,ugly ten foot long snake' is nothing but a plastic toy. And you….." Unable to control herself any longer, she fell onto the floor laughing.

"What?" screamed Rachel, an ugly look on her face. She was mad and it showed. Practicing extreme self-control , she asked "Lily,you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Noo……hahaha….why?"

"Good, leave it that way. You need the day to plan a funeral. The funeral of certain prick known as SIRIUS BLACK."

"What are you giggling for? " asked James, irritated.

The Marauders minus Peter were sitting in the common room. James was playing wizards chess with Remus and was losing miserably. Sirius was watching them. Peter decided to sleep late during the weekend.

Sirius seemed to be in a world of his own. He kept sniggering every now and then and looked extremely pleased with himself for reasons unknown to the rest of the Marauders.

"The word is sniggering not giggling. You use the word giggling when referring to crazy females and sniggering for males" said Sirius combing his hair with his fingers.

" Crazy females such as those."he added , pointing at a few fourth year girls whose present pastime was to stare at them.

When the girls saw Sirius looking at them, they immediately averted their eyes.

"I simply don't understand girls. They spend half their time on makeup and stuff and the remaining staring at good looking guys. Well……most of them anyway."said Sirius furiously.

"Modest little thing aren't you?" said Remus, distractedly. He was trying to get his knight out of a rather difficult position.

"And when you pursue them, over 90 of them turn out to be well….not right. The remaining are the ones who think you're a jackass." Sirius carried on.

"Which girl you know thinks you're a jackass ?" questioned James who was presently banging his head on the table for having lost a bishop to Remus by a stupid move.

"Oh I can answer that. Its got to be Rachel, Lily, Rachel, Eva…..hmmm no… then that Slytherin girl called Sophie, Rachel ,Sharon from Ravenclaw , her sister Amelia from Hufflepuff, and ….oh yeah….Rachel" replied Remus.

"Why does Sharon, Sophie and Amelia hate me anyway." Asked Sirius

" 'Coz while you were dating Amelia, she caught you making out with her sister in one of the unused classrooms. Amelia hadn't told Sharon that you both were dating. Sophie, because you bashed her brother last year. And I haven't even counted the ones who you've pranked and the ones who are still bitter after being dumped by you."

"I never really understood why Lily hated you . I mean shes nice to Peter and me." Said Remus. He was stretching his legs onto the sides of the couch, having check-mated James in the match. Across him James was repeatedly banging his head on the table.

"That's easy" said James, his forehead now rather red. "Coz hes supposedly the famous Potter 's pathetic ,arrogant ,insufferable friend and partner of all activities evil. The innumerable pranks we've done on the girls haven't helped either. Besides Rachel hates you. Whoever Rachel hates, Lily hates and vice versa. That's why Rachel despises me."

"Friend? Whatever gave you that idea ?" asked Sirius slyly. He turned around and began talking to Remus. "How could she possibly consider my sworn enemy to be my friend. That's like saying that Snape and I are brothers."

"Oh aren't you?"asked James , feigning a look of extreme surprise. "I mean just think about it. The same black hair.."

"Potter!" said Sirius warningly.

"Greasy, slimy hair more like"added Remus, a smile creeping on his face

"LUPIN!" shouted Sirius.

"And the behavior too" ,said James looking supremely unconcerned about Sirius's temper.

"Oh yes, I quite agree."

"The dark nature, evil don't you think?"

"Rudeness, lack of sense, insolence , arrogance ….all common traits."

"Oh don't forget the stupidity."

"I added that as lack of sense. But I guess you're right, it does deserve a special mention."

"Not too blessed in looks either. Greasy skin, those thick surly eyebrows…"

"Such great likeness. They could pass for twins."

"JAMES POTTER.REMUS LUPIN!"shouted Sirius., his face rather red.

"SIRIUS BLACK"

A deep pause ensued.

Sirius looked horrified ,wondering how a female voice could have left his lips. James and Remus were staring at something behind him. He turned around and saw…….Rachel , fury etched on every inch of her face.

Now, James Potter really liked Rachel , as a friend that is. Sure ,he used to drive her crazy with Sirius of course, but other than that they were on okay terms.

Remus Lupin too liked Rachel. She was always nice to Peter and him. And although she and her friends hexed them ie the Marauders innumerable number of times for crimes mostly committed by James and Sirius and vice versa, she was always civil with him.

Now , however, both James and Remus agreed that had it been at that moment, Rachel's anger was directed at either of them, they both would have peed in their pants and would be running away from her at a speed that would've impressed any Olympian.

Rachel, to say the least was furious. Each and every inch of her face was lined with raw anger. She didn't say anything ,probably because she felt that if she had , she would've done something fatal to Sirius. Sirius , however had a annoying grin on his face.

James glanced at Sirius and made a sudden prayer " Oh please don't let her kill him." He then glanced at Lily wondering how she was taking this. He was surprised to find her with a devilish grin on her face, the same type of grin Sirius had at that moment. She caught his eye and smirked. He saw that she had a magical camera around her neck. "What the hell is that for ?" he wondered.

All the people around them were running for cover , including the seventh years, some muttering "Err…..I ……I have some ….homework….yes, that's right homework to complete." or "I….umm …..sleepy…."

Phoebe McKinnon; a fourth year student muttered something that sounded like "Behold , the explosion of Mt. Kingsley." She had an satisfied smirk on her face. Just three days before the Marauders led by James had replaced her homework parchment for another parchment which they had charmed to shout obscenities at the teacher whoever tried to read it. She didn't get detention for that since Professor McGonagall, the teacher to who the essay was due had a vague idea who committed the prank but was unable to do anything since she didn't have any proof. But still the embarrassment was vivid in Phoebe's mind. She grabbed her books and said " Let it all out ,Rachel. We'll be around to collect the bodies. Ciao" She turned around and smiled sweetly at Sirius,James and Remus.

After making sure that the common room was empty save for the five of them, Rachel turned around and glared at Sirius, who had a bored expression on his face.

"Sirius Black, I have only one thing to tell you….EXTERIORIS PAGINA PUELLA.", she shouted.

There was an instant crack and their surroundings was filled with purple smoke. It was impossible to see anything. Gradually the smoke cleared. They heard Rachel mutter , "Now,Lily" and a second later, the sudden flash of a camera was heard and felt. James rubbed his eyes and looked to check if Sirius was all right……..and his jaw dropped.

Sirius …….Sirius …was wearing a dress?thought Remus his eyes wide

Sirius was wearing a strapless gold dress with sequins all over.It was a very short dress ,ending several inches below the knee. He was wearing black netted stocking and a 5 inch gold sandals. The dress was extremely tight making it seem that he had cleavage. His face was covered with what was unmistakably makeup. His cheeks were a shade of brownish pink, his eye shadow was a teal colour and he had put thick mascara. His lips were a reddish brown colour. A gold necklace adorned his neck. His fingernails were painted a dark red colour. Long gold earring reaching till his shoulders were present on his ears.

There was no doubt about it. Sirius looked like a hooker. AND Lily was snapping away pictures.

Sirius, when he noticed his change in appearance, gave a low growl. His face turned a deeper shade of pink, if that was possible. And now , he was trying to cover himself from everyone's view.

"No, I cant laugh……I shouldn't………. I cant . I cant.", thought James , the corners of his mouth twitching. "No Potter! Don't you dare!……..Don't …………I ……..cant " and he burst out laughing. Remus joined him at the same moment. He too had been struggling to control himself but lost control. They laughed till tears rolled down their cheeks ,banging on the ground with Sirius glaring fiercely at them.

"How many pictures did you get , Lily?" asked Rachel, loudly.

"Oh around a dozen ……from different angles." Said Lily with tears running down her cheeks from laughter.

And with one glance at each other , they began running back to their dormitory with Sirius at their heels yelling "Get back here."

K…..Thts it for chapter 2.I gave u ppl a hint of the storyline. The actually story starts next chapter 

I need your ppls help…… I need some genuine French names and some Italian ones too for both genders.

Alright now , about the characters. I forgot to tell you how Eva and Lydia look and about everyones heritage. Here we go

Lydia Summers – She has long wavy blond hair , blue eyes and is around 5'5. Shes slender and has a gentle temperament. Shes a pureblood. Her family is middle class.

Eva McGuire – She has short black wavy hair reaching a short way past her shouders, blue eyes and is 5'7. She had a more athletic figure than the rest of the girls. Slim and muscular could describe Eva's figure perfectly. Shes a halfblood . Her Dad's a wizard and her Moms a muggle. Her family is filthy rich, although not as much as Rachel's. She was brought up the muggle way, her mother wanting her to learn to do things the normal way.

Rachel Kingsley- She has long, straight brown hair , grey eyes and is 5'7. Shes a muggleborn. Her family has magic in their blood though. Her grandfather of her father's side turned out to be a squib. He married a muggle and had all muggle children. It was only in the next generation that a person of magic was born on wedlock with a muggle ie Peter Kingsley's marriage with Laura.

Lily Evans – She has long, wavy dark auburn hair , deep green eyes and is 5'8. Shes a muggleborn. Her family though, like Rachel's , has ancient ties to magic.

I think I already explained how the Marauders look in chap 1. ill just tell u bout their heritage

James Potter- Pureblood. Ties to magic dating to ancient times.

Sirius Black- ditto

Remus Lupin- Half-blood

Peter Pettigrew- ditto james and Sirius

Alright that's it…………..Love those who review……… Come on…… I don't mind flames either………………….


End file.
